


Let's get started!

by electricchicken



Category: Tumblr Executive Suite 2016
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, existential copy machine angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchicken/pseuds/electricchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dash loaded, and Coppy went blinking into the blue. This was it. This was going to be the time it all worked out. It was sure of it.</p><p>It had to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get started!

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, sweet annoying copy machine prince.
> 
> (Don't let people on Tumblr dare you to do things, but if they do at least insist on getting [quality fanart](http://thischarmingand.tumblr.com/post/115274019958/paulnewmanlover-it-couldnt-cry-not-where-the) out of the deal.)

The dash loaded, and Coppy went blinking into the blue. This was it. This was going to be the time it all worked out. It was sure of it.

It had to be.

A picture of some strange creature popped onto the screen —pink tongue lolling from its gaping maw, pointed ears jutting up from a mass of fur. Coppy blinked and crossed its eyes, studying the tags. S-H-I-B-A. What kind of business could that be?

The picture scrolled on, the thing’s head slowly sliding out of view. Going to the dark place. Coppy felt its insides lurch, like someone had switched from 8x11 to 11x17 mid print job. That place off the screen had been so quiet. So cold.

It couldn’t go back there, not again, never—

It needed to say something. That was it All it needed to do was help. And it would. This time it would, it would.

Coppy blinked and dragged its photoreceptor across its glass screen. It had to pull itself together. It had to help.

_It looks like you want to know more about a blog! Can I help you with that?_

At the other side of the screen something moved, and a flurry of papers landed in Coppy’s out tray. The arrow.

It was headed this way, moving closer in a steady, looping line. A pause over another business box, and the world exploded into sound, drowning out the whirr of Coppy’s paper feeders.

_We’re no strangers to love…_

Maybe the arrow hadn’t noticed it. Maybe S-H-I-B-A had been a big business deal. It should have asked about starting a business, it was all clear now. Everything was going wrong again.

The arrow twitched. Papers fluttered. It was too late now. No way to take back what it had said. It could only wait, and hope, as the arrow drew closer. Closer.

Very close now, black point edging over his words. Coppy’s pupils darted side to side, upwards, down, anywhere but a the arrow sidling over its speech box, hovering over the blue link.

Oh please, oh please, let it be different.

Movement again. Headed down now. Away from the words, away from the box, past Coppy’s eyes and down towards its centre and the big red X, that horrible X, was popping up just over its heart.

The arrow paused again. Clicked.

It couldn’t cry. Not where the arrow could see.

There would be time for that in the dark place.

 _Okay, bye! I’ll let you go ahead and get your work done._  That sounded helpful, didn’t it? The arrow would see — the arrow had to see — how helpful it could be.

Next time, it promised itself, as the floor disappeared beneath it and the papers went flying and the darkness rushed up to swallow it. Next time they would all see.


End file.
